Must Be a Saturday
by youllstartariotbarbarella
Summary: The Ponds, what a strange bunch they were. He always seemed to be going in the wrong direction with them and meeting them out of order. The Doctor had a hard time keeping track. A wibbly wobbly timey wimey story of the first time Rory met the Doctor. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Believe me. You'd know if I owned Doctor Who. There would be a lot more gay porn. **

* * *

It was a Saturday, which, as far as Rory was concerned, was just as dull as any other day. Rory had just finished his rounds but he was going through again before his shift ended. He had it on good authority that Lydia, the young bleach-blond lady who was on after him, wasn't even close to being as thorough as Rory. And it wasn't as if he had any plans. Amy and her family had gone on vacation to the South of France and had left him in Leadworth all by his lonesome. So being the dedicated lonely, caregiver that the events in his life had reared him to be, Rory went on to do a second, unneeded run through of all his rounds.

It turned out the second time was just as dull and mundane, at least as mundane as a hospital ward can be, as the first. However, that was not the point. You see Rory Williams was a nurse, not a doctor. Doctor's were meant to be clever and professional. Doctors didn't clean up the vomit of a little girl to nauseous from chemo to make it to the bathroom. A nurse did. Doctors didn't comfort the old man who peed his pants, too old and tired to do it anywhere else, by telling him a personal and frankly mortifying story about that one time in fifth grade. A nurse did. _Rory_ did.

So you see, Rory Williams was not a doctor. He was not trying to become a doctor or trying to further his professional status in the hospital. Rory was a nurse and he would always be a nurse. And what was even better was that Rory was good at being a nurse. He was the best.

However the Saturday when Rory, the very dedicated and attentive nurse, was just about to finish his second sweep through his wing his dedication was tested.

The light was just about dying when Rory turned the second to the last corner of his walk through of the severely burned ward. There was an ache in his shoulders. It nestled down into that impossible to reach space between the base of his neck and edge of his shoulder blade. A light migraine was just settling between his eyes when he heard a call.

"Help," called a small soft voice from somewhere down the hall, "please someone anyone."

An eerie feeling filled up the empty spaces between his ribs constricting his lungs and catching his breath. His instincts as a nurse were telling him to go towards the voice but he hesitated. Something was blindingly wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach swirling and swirling around like discolored water down a drain.

"_Please_," the little voice pleaded, "won't you come and help me."

It was indiscernible whether the voice belonged to a boy or a girl but Rory decided it was definitely a child. There was a child in need of help. The poor thing was probably injured and in distress only…

And that's what was wrong Rory realized suddenly. He felt cold. The tips of his fingers felt like the blood pumping through them had slowed to sludge. Even though the voice was calling for help; it wasn't distressed at all.

"Aren't you going to help?" said a man from behind him.

Rory jumped as soon as he heard the man speak. He even let out a little yelp. Of surprise of course, it wasn't like he as scared or anything.

"What?" Rory said confused.

He hadn't heard the man's question. He was too distracted by his own manly man man-ness.

"I asked if you were going to help," the man said, "that's what you do isn't it? You're a nurse."

Rory now took the time to look the man over. He was a fellow of average height perhaps about the same height as Rory. However, unlike Rory, the man was very intimidating. He had broad shoulders that were draped in an old leather jacket that had seen better days. His eyes were piercing blue that looked like two s going supernova in tandem. The man's thin lips were set into a grim line across his face as he looked past Rory down to the end of the hall.

"Yea, course," Rory mumbled in reply suddenly overwhelmed by the depth of those eyes, "I was just about to."

But Rory didin't move and the man noticed.

"Well off you go then," he said smiling brightly the tanned skin of his face moving upward with sardonic glee.

"Um," Rory mumbled still unable to bring himself to go towards the voice.

"Doctah!" the voice came again but this time different, "Doc_tah_!"

The voice had changed. Now it was obviously female and older. Even the accent had changed. It sounded like a girl that Rory had gone to Uni with, Trina was her name and she was from the estates in London. It was such a difference that it was impossible that it was the same person calling for help.

But Rory knew he just _knew_ it was the same thing. Just like he knew the man before him was also something to be frightened of.

"Ah it's noticed me again," the man said suddenly once again scaring the living daylights out of the poor young man, "that would be my queue to leave. You however, should get going your shift is already over."

Rory was about to respond but just then a young blond woman came rushing around the corner.

"Doctah, have ya found tha-" she stopped as soon as she noticed Rory, "oh, hullo there."

What confused Rory most of all was that the voice of the young woman before him was the exact same one he had heard before.

"Uh, hi," Rory said shifting uncomfortably.

It was then that Rory realized that there were two strangers standing in _his _ward. He had never seen them before in his entire time at the hospital and yet they were running about like the owned the place.

"You're a doctor?" Rory said, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. It's not that big of a hospi-"

"I'm new," the "new doctor" said cutting Rory off, "here's my papers."

He held up a black leather booklet with one piece of blank paper on it. Rory was instantly confused.

"Um that's a piece of blank paper," he replied.

The peculiar man who seemed to not actually be a doctor glanced at the blank piece of paper he had just held out. The blond woman moved closer to him looking as though she wanted to hold the man's hand. She smiled slightly at Rory but her smile faded to a troubled expression.

"Well will ya look at that," the man said in wonder as if he were looking a the most interesting thing in the world, "it is blank. Silly me well I guess I'm getting senile in my old age. I'm the Doctor by the way and this is –"

"_ROSE_!" came a shout from down the hall the blond woman had just come down, "Rose! Will ya help me out 'ere, darlin'?"

That time it was a man with the same accent as the woman before. The lights flickered over Rory's head and he came to a terrifying realization.

"That's the same person isn't it," he said his voice quivering, "it's the same person but with different voices coming from different places."

Rory suddenly felt faint. He was sure was going to barf he was so scared. He looked to the man; the Doctor was what he called himself and then to the woman. The two wore identical expressions that seemed to say, "oh my now what are going to do with you".

"Rose, run around the other side," the Doctor said keeping his eye trained on Rory while handing her some blinking device, "I've set it to stun so if it tries to come after you hit this button here."

Rose nodded, took the device and turned to leave.

"Oh! And Rose," the Doctor said, "please don't stun any civilians this time."

"One time, Doctor!" she called back over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall she had come down.

"What's happening?" Rory asked suddenly oddly enough more so than scared for himself he was scared for Amy.

What a strange thought considering she was all the way in France. He was struck by the urge to see her. Amy would know what to do.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," the Doctor replied smiling again then fumbling through his pockets, "what's your name again I didn't catch it, sorry."

"Rory," he replied, "Rory Williams."

"Well, Rory do you know what that was just now?" the Doctor asked his tongue stuck between his teeth a look of utter concentration on his face.

"Obviously not," Rory dead-panned.

Frankly, he was getting real tired of this shit.

"Well of course not," the Doctor replied before letting out a joyous 'Aha!' as he found what he was looking for in his pocket, "how could you? Unless you spend a lot of time on the swamp moons of Gallias 5."

Rory shrugged his shoulders and watched as the man pulled out a perfectly ripened banana from his pocket. He couldn't help but thing that things had just taken a right down Strange Ave. and gone right down Crazy Boulevard.

"Nope, no swampy whatever for me," he replied watching carefully as the man took out a sharpie and began drawing intricate designs of circles and elliptical on the skin of the yellow fruit.

"Strange," he said never once breaking his concentration, "does it bother you?"

He continued to work his pen all over the oblong fruit. His brow was creased and the line of his mouth a narrow grim shape.

"Does what bother me?" he said, "the thing with the multiple personality disorder? Because yea that's really bothering me."

"No not that," the doctor replied, "you don't make sense Mr. Williams."

At the last part the Doctor suddenly looked up the gaze of his ice blue eyes cutting through the skin of Rory's forehead.

"What do you mean doesn't make sense?" Rory said offended by his statement, "of course I make sense what else could I make?"

The Doctor shook his head then put both the sharpie and the decorated banana back into one pocket.

"What voice did you hear?" he asked, "when it was talking to you? Who's voice did it sound like."

Rory was confused by the question.

"No one," he replied truthfully, "I'd never heard that voice before in my life."

The Doctor moved his mouth thoughtfully and mumbled something along the lines of 'hmmm that's not supposed to 'appen'.

"And that I.D. you've got there," he said pointing to the card clipped onto the pocket of his light green scrubs, "is it accurate?"

Rory glanced down at his I.D.

"What? Of course it is," he replied.

The Doctor opened his mouth as though he was going to ask another question but he was interrupted by the sound of the blond girl shouting.

"DOOOOCTAAAAH!" she shouted, "I could use a little help here!"

The sound of a pair of sneakers slapping against linoleum echoed through the halls. But only the one pair of sneakers. For the first time Rory wondered where in the hell was the rest of the hospital staff. All of the commotion must have caught the attention of at least one staff member.

"Oh well no time, when I give the signal you make a run for the nearest exit," the Doctor said, "don't look back and don't say the word 'banana' or 'bumblebee'."

He ran towards the sound of the yelling blond leaving Rory behind. Then he was back in a few in seconds poking his head around to say his farewell to Rory Williams.

"Nice meeting you Rory Williams," he said with a grin on his face so big that it trailed from large flappy ear to large flappy ear, "now run for your life."

And just like that he was gone. Rory, confused and slightly frightened as he was, forgot to ask what the signal was. So he was left standing there under the flickering halogen lights.

"That was the signal if you were wondering," called the Doctor from somewhere in the ward.

Then without any question or argument Rory made a run for the nearest exit. In fact after he got out side he kept running. The sound of his converse slapping the pavement was the only sound louder than the blood rushing through his head. He ran all the way home only to find Amy waiting for him.

"You're here," Rory said still panting from his run.

"Yea I came back early as a surprise," she said then noticing his distress she continued, "what's up with you?"

Rory thought about it. Really what could he say? _Oh hello Amy there was a severe case of disembodied voices at the hospital today and I had to run for my life no need to worry thanks. _

That was absolutely out of the question so instead he shrugged and said, "it's been a weird day for me."

"Me too," she replied and then proceeded to tell him all about her trip to the south of France.

A half an hour later, a man in a leather jacket and a young woman in tight jeans and a pink jacket made their way over to a little blue box on the corner of some unnamed street. The girl laced her fingers through the man's fingers and gripped them tight. She had noticed his troubled expression.

"You alrigh'?" she asked leaning into his shoulder as they reached to door to the Police Call Box.

For a second he looked at her. His expression read as confused and slightly uneasy. Something about the boy from before had bothered him. He had the sinking feeling that something was off like a voice calling for help that wasn't distressed or a girl who had a crack in her wall and the universe in her head. Something was definitely wrong but he had Rose and she was holding his hand. A wide smile stretched across his face that portrayed a dangerous energy that was as mysterious as it was goofy.

"Fantastic," he replied and she smiled back just as energetic her tongue poking out between her teeth.

He gripped her hand tighter and then they were off. Rose Tyler and the Doctor in the TARDIS.

But before he pulled the last lever that would send them into the time vortex the Doctor couldn't help but think back to Rory Williams and his peculiar identification card.

"1998," he said, "that can't be right."

Two lifetimes and a week later the Doctor meets Mr. Williams again. He's in the same bright blue scrubs wearing the same expression which is a cross between scared, confused and offended. There's a kiss-o-gram chasing after him and aliens trying to blow up the Earth. He's just died and the world is already ending. It must be a Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I haven't finished any of my other stories but after reading all of these conspiracy theories about Rory and the peculiarities in the Eleventh Hour I had to put in my two cents. What do you think all of the strangeness of surrounding Rory and the Ponds in general means?**

**Send me your thoughts or your hate. **

**Either one. You know I love to hear how you despise me for ruining your fandom.**

**or just hear from you in general. **


End file.
